Client computing devices are often used to interact with data that, at least initially, is stored on a storage medium that is not directly coupled to the client computing device. Such arrangements are not restricted to any particular field or industry.
An example of such an arrangement includes client computing devices that are used to view medical images. The medical images are generally stored on a storage medium that is not directly coupled to the client computing device. For example, the client computing device generally downloads the images from the storage medium through one or more networks.